Many factors are taken into consideration in the design of mounting pads, storage trays or receptacles that receive and mount fragile light bulbs for storage or transport. Where bulbs that are comprised of a breakable material such as glass formed into a cylindrical body shape are concerned, bulb protection, stackability, transportability, strength, weight, nestability/denestability, adaptability to accommodate bulbs of various cylindrical lengths and diameters, and consistent manufacturing are factors which may be considered to varying degrees in the design of a suitable tray or pad.
Polystyrene trays or pads can be formed and trimmed from a single sheet of polystyrene foam material to integrally define a tray. The formed trays are stacked one on top of each other in a nested fashion for purposes of being efficiently packaged and transported to a distributor who uses the trays to package light bulbs. The distributor fills the trays with bulbs that are formed as elongated cylindrical glass bodies with ends capped by cylindrical mounts that are typically comprised of a shatter or shock resistant plastic material. The filled trays are then stacked one on top of each other as stable and compact arrangement as possible whereby the stacked trays filled with bulbs can be snugly inserted within an elongated enclosed box having an interior configuration adapted to snugly receive and hold such compactly stacked trays such that the stacked and filled trays when inserted within the interior storage space of the box or container will not allow the trays to move around within or to fall out of the receiving box or container. Further they must now withstand transport to retail or other distribution points for storage display and sale. During all of these events it is desired to minimize breakage or damage to the bulbs, and to minimize the costs of assembly, packaging and transport.